K. L. Rahul
| birth_place = Mangalore, Karnataka, India | nickname = KL | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Batsman; Occasional wicket-keeper | international = true | country = India | testcap = 284 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testdebutdate = 26 December | testdebutyear = 2014 | lasttestdate = 27 January | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odicap = 213 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odidebutdate = 11 June | odidebutyear = 2016 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | lastodidate = 31 August | lastodiyear = 2017 | odishirt = 2 (formerly 11) | T20Icap = 63 | T20Idebutagainst = Zimbabwe | T20Idebutdate = 18 June | T20Idebutyear = 2016 | lastT20Iagainst = Bangladesh | lastT20Idate = 18 March | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | T20Ishirt = 1 (formerly 11 & 2) | club1 = Karnataka | year1 = 2010–present | year2 = 2013, 2016–2017 | club2 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | clubnumber2 = 2 and 11 | year3 = 2014–2015 | club3 = Sunrisers Hyderabad | clubnumber3 = 18 | year4 = 2018--present | club4 = Kings XI Punjab | clubnumber4 = 1 | columns = 5 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = FC | column4 = T20I | matches1 = 21 | matches2 = 10 | matches3 = 56 | matches4 = 13 | runs1 = 1428 | runs2 = 248 | runs3 = 4814 | runs4 = 476 | bat avg1 = 44.64 | bat avg2 = 35.43 | bat avg3 = 54.08 | bat avg4 = 47.60 | 100s/50s1 = 4/10 | 100s/50s2 = 1/1 | 100s/50s3 = 13/24 | 100s/50s4 = 1/3 | top score1 = 199 | top score2 = 100* | top score3 = 337 | top score4 = 110* | deliveries1 = – | deliveries2 = – | deliveries3 = 168 | deliveries4 = – | wickets1 = – | wickets2 = – | wickets3 = 0 | wickets4 = – | bowl avg1 = – | bowl avg2 = – | bowl avg3 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor1 = – | fivefor2 = – | fivefor3 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor1 = – | tenfor2 = – | tenfor3 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling1 = – | best bowling2 = – | best bowling3 = 1/23 | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 22/- | catches/stumpings2 = 3/- | catches/stumpings3 = 53/- | catches/stumpings4 = 3/- | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/india/content/player/422108.html Cricinfo | date = 24 December | year = 2017 }} Kannanur Lokesh Rahul (born 18 April 1992), commonly known as KL Rahul and also as Lokesh Rahul, is an Indian cricketer who plays as a right-handed batsman and occasional wicket-keeper. He plays for India internationally, Karnataka in domestic cricket and the Kings XI Punjab in the Indian Premier League. After appearing for India at the 2010 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup, Rahul made his international debut against Australia in the 2014–15 Test series at Melbourne. In his second Test match at Sydney, he scored 110, his maiden Test century. He became the first Indian to score a century on One Day International debut, scoring 100* against Zimbabwe in 2016 at Harare Sports Club. He is only the third Indian batsman to score a century in all the three formats of International cricket. He is also the second-fastest batsman to score century in Twenty20, and the second-fastest Indian in all the formats, to score a century (100 for 46 balls), scoring 110* for 51 balls against West Indies on 27 August 2016 which is the highest score by an Indian in T20 international. Rahul is the only batsman to reach the score of 100 with a boundary on his maiden centuries in all the three formats of international cricket. He holds the record for the fastest 50 in the history of IPL off 14 balls against Delhi Daredevils. External links * *Lokesh Rahul at Wisden India Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:India Test cricketers Category:India One Day International cricketers Category:India Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Indian wicket-keepers Category:Cricketers